


My Bestfriends Lover

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise falls in love the last year of school, only to find out this person is with his bestfriend, Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bestfriends Lover

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, all mistakes are my own. If any other warnings or mistakes are found please let me know. All is cross posted on fanfictio.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe but with I did.

School had only ended exactly 3 days, 5 hours,24 minutes and 12 seconds ago, and Blaise Zabini was utterly and totally bored out of his mind. After everything that happened with the final battle the school had closed down for a couple months for rebuilding. When everyone went back they treated the Slytherins like lepers.

The few months before everything went to hell he was slowly getting to know someone and slowly gaining their trust, even though he was one hundred percent Gryffindor. He thought he might have had a chance with him if this damn war never broke out. They shared private moments together and held each other when times got bad.

When the castle was under the raid he was trying everything he could to find this person and make sure he was alright, there was one moment that he thought he was dead and Blaise thought he would die too. He stood in the back at the end of the battle and watched as the person he was slowly falling in love with hugged his friends and moved on to kiss one of the guys he was standing next to.

That made everyone stop in their tracks, no one knew he was gay. Blaise knew that one little detail about him, from the moments they shared together, but he never once knew he was dating. He especially never knew that he was dating his best friend, Theo. That had given him the hint to leave him the hell alone, that he was out of his reach. No way in hell would he come in-between one of his friends and who they were with.

That is why Blaise found him self here, alone and miserable. While he was sitting wallowing in his self pity, he heard a tap on his window and noticed that it was Theo's owl. Slowly he walked over and let the bird in, noticing the little scrap of paper stuck to it's leg.

When he grabbed the paper, the bird flew back out the window, not waiting for a response. Blaise sat back down and took a swig of the fire whiskey he was drinking before he read the words that would change his life.

My dearest friend,

I have not heard from you since we left school and would like for you to come to a house warming party for myself and my boyfriend this coming Friday. Yes I know that is actually tomorrow but I know that if I gave you too much time to think about it you would say no, or change your mind a hundred times. So when you put this paper down, go find what you will wear and I will see you tomorrow, promptly at 7. The address is on the back. I hope you like my boyfriend, we have been threw a lot in the last year we have been together. Until tomorrow.

Theo.

Blaise sat there staring at that paper for hours until he realized what he was doing. How could he go to this party fully knowing who Theo was with, knowing how he felt for his friends boyfriend. He told him self he would stay away, stay far far away. Of course Theo knew how Blaise was, but he did not know that Blaise knew all this information.

Blaise also knew that if he was not there at 7 sharp tomorrow night that Theo would be banging down his door, literally tomorrow night. So he did the only thing he could, he went to his room and found the out fit he would wear to his doom.

It was Friday, 6:55, and Blaise found him self in front of the door at the address that was on the back of Theo's letter. He sat there counting his breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" He asked himself before he turned around and was about to walk away. As he started down the steps the door behind him opened and music entered the hall, making him stop in his tracks.

"Blaise, where do you think you are going, get your ass in here." Blaise turned around and saw Theo standing there, smiling widely at him.

"Hey Theo, Um. I was just going to get some air before I decided to come in. You know how I am at these things." He laughed trying to show his friend he was indeed alright.

"yeah yeah let's go." Theo placed his arm over his shoulder and led him into his apartment. Blaise looked around at the crowd inside and saw a lot of his friends there, along with Gryffindors. He knew they all must except this relationship in one way or the other.

"Why are they here?" Blaise asked, trying to act stupid for once in his life.

"Oh they are friends with my boyfriend. Here let me introduce you guys now." Blaise froze in his spot, not realizing he would really have to talk to him.

"Blaise let me introduce you to my great boyfriend, Harry. Harry this is my best friend in the world, Blaise." Blaise froze right then, staring right into Harry's emerald green eyes and saw him twitch. Harry's body froze just like his did and he had no idea why.

"Hey Blaise, long time no see." Harry said as he reached his hand out.

"Yeah Hi Harry." Blaise replied and quickly shook Harry's hand before he turned back to Theo.

"So I think I am going to go outside for a minute Theo, It is kind of crowded in here for me." He said as he slowly started to back toward the balcony.

"Alright, come find me when you come back in so we can talk for a minute alright, I need to ask you a few things."

"Alright Theo." Then he fled for the balcony, he really needed to take a few deep breaths before he had to face Theo again.

"Hey." Blaise heard behind him before he heard the balcony door close, and the music quiet down. He turned around to see Harry standing there staring at him.

"Hi, So you and Theo." Blaise said as he backed fully into the railing.

"Yeah, for a year." Harry looked down to the ground then.

"Even when we, Never mind. I should go. I never wanted to come here in the first place." Blaise started to walk past Harry but was stopped by the hand on his arm.

"Blaise I'm sorry alright. I never should have led you on when I was with someone, it was the middle of a war and I was confused." Blaise ripped his arm from Harry and turned to face him.

"Don't tell me you are sorry alright, I cared for you, and the whole time you were with my best friend. You knew he was my best friend and yet you still kissed me, held me, everything but made love to me. Is that why because you were with him, already giving that part of yourself to him. You told me you loved me, that you wanted to wait until the war was over. Then I went to find you after the battle and saw you kissing my best friend, please just let me leave." Blaise all but yelled at Harry. He fled from his friends apartment, not caring that he was supposed to talk to him.

He made it back to his house and locked himself in his room. All he could think about was everything he had gone though with Harry during school. They would sit in the library at all hours of the night, talking then eventually kissing. When things just kept looking worse they would curl up on one of the back couches and hold each other.

He tried to make love to Harry one time, but Harry told him he loved him and wanted to wait until the war was over and they knew they would be together. So that day when he found out Harry was actually alive he was happy, the happiest he had ever been, thinking he could finally be with the one he loved. Up until the point he saw him kissing his best friend.

He couldn't believe everything he had just said to Harry, he should have just left without bringing any of that up. Suddenly there was pounding at his door and he knew it was Theo, leaving his apartment and not talking to him, he knew he wouldn't be happy.

Slowly Blaise made his way down and opened the door, Theo blew in past him and looked right pissed.

"What did you say to Harry?" Theo yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"He left right after you, really upset. Everyone said that you left the balcony and he was out there with you. What did you say to him."

"I didn't say anything that he didn't already know would come out of my mouth. I'm sorry Theo." Blaise sat down on the chair next to him and let the tears roll down his face.

"Blaise what's wrong. I never see you cry. You didn't even cry when your mom passed."

"I hated the bitch. I love Harry." He looked up to see Theo's face fall.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Theo, if I had known you were with him all year I wouldn't have fallen for him, I swear."

"Did, did you sleep with him?" Theo asked as he sat down on the floor.

"No."

"Then what did you do Blaise, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We kissed, cuddled, fondled. Anything but actual sex. I didn't know Theo, I didn't know until the end of the battle when I saw him kissing you. That is why I was staying away, from the both of you."

"I was going to ask you if you would be the best man at my wedding, I was going to ask him to marry me tonight, until he took off. I wanted him in my life forever, Blaise. I love him."

"He loves you too, Theo. He truly does. Please just ask him to marry you, I'll be your best man, and then I'll never go around Harry again. Please I don't want to be the reason why you two split."

"Blaise I don't know, he cheated on me."

"But you are the one that he came out with, the one he moved in with, he loves you Theo, so please just talk to him."

Blaise knew that when Theo walked out of his house he would only see his friend and his love one more time and he was right. Five months later he was standing up for Theo as his best man while he married Harry. Right after the vows Blaise left, not wanting to have to face Harry again.


End file.
